


The world's best

by winstonlives



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Manchester City, Phil's inner thoughts, Starbucks, Sweet, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Phil just met Dan for the first time. He might be in love. Probably...





	The world's best

**Author's Note:**

> First box from my fic bingo card. I'm glad i signed up. Because it prompted this cute little fic.

Phil had never been envious of a piece of furniture in his life. Never. But at this very moment, he was green with it for that freaking sofa. That sofa where Dan, possibly the most incredible person he had ever met, was sitting. Not that Phil wanted Dan to sit on him, well he did, but it wasn’t the sexual attraction he was thinking about. It was the couch’s good fortune to be that close to Dan. To feel his warmth, to feel the softness of him. To feel the weight of him pressing into the fabric and springs. 

He watched as Dan settled himself into it. He leaned back, his legs in front of him, his gloriously long legs, that Phil had to consciously not reach out and touch. They only just met in person, he couldn’t just reach over and rub his hands over Dan’s thighs - and up. But, god, did Phil want to, hope to. He had to pull his eyes away for a moment. He was certain Dan would be able to see how he was feeling, see the want that he shouldn’t have, not yet anyway. Sure, they had been talking for months, almost every day, for hours, but they needed at least a few hours getting to know each other in person. The months had flown by and now Dan was here in front of him, sitting on that luckiest piece of furniture ever. 

Dan smiled at him, and Phil felt his heart (and another important body part) swell a little bit. He thought incredulously, _I did that._ He was the reason Dan looked so happy. He caused those dimples to come out of hiding, and those fucking eye-crickles to crink. Dan lifted his drink to his lips eyes still on Phil, his right-hand dropping to the sofa cushion where it made soft circles over the fabric as he did so. 

Now Phil was jealous of not only the sofa but the cup as well. He wanted to feel what they felt. Feel Dan lightly stroking his skin, and feel his lips - oh god - Phil needed to think of something else, or the whole of Starbucks would be able to know what he was thinking, not just Dan. He looked away and cleared his throat before changing the subject to what he had planned for the day. Not that it was all that much since he wasn’t sure how it would go. So far, aside from the untimely hard-ons and sweaty palms, they were having a good time. He felt awkward a few times, but Dan didn’t seem to mind, if anything, it seemed to make him happy, for which Phil was eternally grateful. 

Dan moved, tucking his feet up under him as they chatted, Phil once again distracted by thoughts of just being close to him. Then Dan stopped talking, looked around, and asked if Phil would like to sit on the couch with him. Phil swore his heart stopped. 

“Phil, it’s getting kind of busy in here, if you don’t sit here someone else might,” Dan said, smiling a megawatt smile. “I’d rather be sat next to you than Rhonda over there.” He nodded in the direction of the line, a short woman with her hair up in curlers under a gaudy headscarf was shifting impatiently from foot to foot. 

Phil chuckled, “Yeah, alright, if you’re sure.” 

“I’m sure, you dingus,” Dan chuckled. “I’d rather sit next to you more than anyone.” 

And there it was. Phil’s heart just about burst. Dan smiling at him, happy, and wanting him to sit next to him in the middle of Starbucks. He stood, and Dan scooted down a little, not all the way, and Phil sat, and Dan smiled. Dan leaned a little towards Phil as he tucked his feet under himself again. He was tipped towards Phil but not quite enough to touch, but enough for Phil to smell his cologne. The warmth of him was still there, still lingering on the cushions. Phil sighed and enjoyed the feel of it. 

“Good?” Dan asked. 

“Very.” Phil beamed, and Dan beamed right back. Yeah, Phil thought, this sofa is the best sofa in the whole world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the tumblr blog (phandomficfests) who came up with this idea. It's so fun. I can't wait to see all the phandom created art!! 
> 
> Visit the fest @ [phandomficfests](https://phandomficfests.tumblr.com)
> 
> Or visit my tumblr @  
> [winstonlives](https://winstonlives.tumblr.com)


End file.
